totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Explosion/Playa Des Losers
Playa Des Losers The game is never over... Introduction Chris: '"Hey there viewers! Chris McLean here. While our final twelve are battling it out in the big competition, it's time we start recording what life here has been like! While some losers have been here for over a month like Ezekiel, Sadie and Justin, some have just arrived like our 'friends' Alejandro, Blaineley and Jo. There are some big personalities here, so we thought you'd like to know everything that's happening- and oh are things happening. Stay tuned for all the eliminated drama right here- right now on Total Drama Explosion!" Residents (In order of their arrival) #First Rotation ##Ezekiel- Arrived Day 1 Eliminated in Welcome Back to Wawanakwa- Part 2 ##Sadie- Arrived Day 3 Eliminated in Capture the Mascot ##B- Arrived Day 5 Eliminated in Don't Be Afraid of the Dark ##Staci- Arrived Day 7 Eliminated in Return of the Film Lot ##Justin- Arrived Day 9 Eliminated in Puzzle it Up ##Eva- Arrived Day 11 Eliminated in Harry potter and the Gilded Chris Award ##Cameron- Arrived Day 13 Eliminated in Remember That Big Plane? ##Harold- Arrived Day 15 Eliminated in Vegas Baby ##Beth- Arrived Day 17 Eliminated in Baby it's Cold Outside #Second Rotation ##Owen- Arrived Day 19 Eliminated in Lost in Wawnakwa ##Anne Maria- Arrived Day 21 Eliminated in The Blizzard ##Izzy- Arrived Day 23 Eliminated in The Great Sled Race ##Duncan- Arrived Day 25 Eliminated in The Revengers ##Mike- Arrived Day 27 Eliminated in Escape from Horror Mansion ##Courtney- Arrived Day 29 Eliminated in You Can't Stop the Heat ##Geoff- Arrived Month 2 Eliminated in Sydney or Bust ##Gwen- Arrived Month 2, Day 2 Eliminated in It's a Merry Chris-mas Day ##Lightning- Arrived Month 2, Day 4 Eliminated in Turn Up the Heat #Third Rotation ##Dakota- Arrived Month 2, Day 6 Eliminated in When Pillows Collide ##DJ- Arrived Month 2, Day 8 Eliminated in The Big Switch ##Sam- Arrived Month 2, Day 10 Eliminated in Trust or Bust ##Leshawna- Arrived Month 2, Day 12 Eliminated in The Thirsty Games ##Jo- Arrived Month 2, Day 14 Eliminated in Stolen ##Blaineley- Arrived Month 2, Day 16 Eliminated in When Zombies Attack ##Trent- Arrived Month 2, Day 18 Eliminated in Aloha, Drama! ##Alejandro- Arrived Month 2, Day 20 Eliminated in The Tragic of Disney ##Heather- Arrived Month 2, Day 22 Eliminated in Sucks to Be in Santorini Chapters Chapter 1: So...What's Going On? ''Takes place after Chapter 27: The Tragic of Disney '''Month 2, Day 20- 14 remaining in the competition "Great, just what we needed," said Beth, looking out the window at the pier. She and the other eliminated contestants checked there every two days to see who got eliminated, and walking down the pier was Alejandro. "Weird eh?" said Ezekiel. He was standing next to Beth, as was Sadie. The three turned around and Mike was sitting there sighing. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he said, "I would never normally do this." Sadie, Beth and Ezekiel looked at each other troubled and walked out of the room. The scene shifted down to the pool. "Alright we have to figure this out, so exactly how long has bad stuff been happening?" asked Gwen. She, Leshawna, Trent, DJ and Geoff were sitting with Cameron, since he had been there for quite some time after his elimination back in the Grand Canyon. A flashback showed him getting knocked off the tight-rope by Heather and then getting blamed for the team's loss, then cut to him taking the drop of shame. "I don't know, probably just a little before you guys got here," replied Cameron, "I guess around when Geoff got here, but he was too busy sobbing about being away from Bridgette." Geoff nervously smiled. The scene flashed back to Geoff looking shocked at his elimination back in Australia. "Sorry dudes," said Geoff, "stuff is like, really freaky, and I mean Joe isn't even out of the game yet." "Yeah that dude is trippin'," said Leshawna. The game was sort of a sore subject for them now that they were all out of the competition, seemingly for the last time. Everyone this time around was in it to win it, and already twenty-six of them had been eliminated, leaving just fourteen left in the game. The six looked up as Alejandro approached. "What are you guys talking about?" asked Alejandro, taking a seat next to Geoff. Geoff shot him a death glare, and Leshawna and Gwen scooted away. Alejandro (CONF): ''*sigh*'' It sucks being out of the game, I've never been eliminated before! How am I going to explain this to Jose? And the fact that Heather is still in and gets a chance to compete? Aye caramba "Nothing," said Trent quickly. 'Trent (CONF): '''I was in this season long enough to realize why everyone fell for his tricks in World Tour, but no way are we slipping this to him yet. I mean I got here just two days ago. At least I get to see Gwen, but man it sucks to be out Music was playing throughout Playa Des Losers, and the camera panned over to Dakota and Sam, who were on a chair making out, and Courtney who was fighting with Duncan- per the usual. The two had seemingly "got back together" but there was a lot of gray area. Suddenly, Courtney and Duncan began making out as well. Blaineley was sitting on the chair next to them and just rolled her eyes. Justin, Owen and Harold were throwing a frisbee, and Ezekiel, Sadie and Beth had come down to lounge by the pool. Anne Maria was lounging on a floatie in the pool, spraying on some fake tan, and pretending to listen to Staci ramble on about yet another relative. Eva was walking around with weights, and her and Izzy were talking about something. Lightning and Jo were both running laps around the outside, and B was just sitting and listening to his own music. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but looking over at them from a window was Mike, who just sighed. Then suddenly, he gasped and his hair drooped over his left eye. His facial expression tightened, and his smile turned into a smirk. He shut the curtain, and walked back inside. The scene cut back to the group talking, but Alejandro had walked away. "Ok, so who here knows about Mike's...friend," asked Trent, putting air quotes around friend. Cameron looked around. "Well these four-" Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff and DJ nodded- " and Ezekiel, Sadie, Beth, Duncan and Owen," said Cameron. "That's quite the group," said Trent. "Well Ezekiel, Beth and Sadie know because they saw it happen the first time," said Cameron. "It?" asked Trent. "Anyways," continued Cameron, ignoring the question, "and Gwen told Duncan and DJ told Owen." "Why'd you tell ''Duncan?" asked Trent, "the guy's a jerk." "Yeah but he's a tough jerk, who could handle anything that went wrong, I mean the dude's been to juvie, it was either him or Eva," replied Gwen. Leshawna shrugged. She also wished she was in the big game, instead of dealing with whatever was lurking around this place. It has been a little over a week since she was eliminated in the thirsty games challenge- a challenge that was pretty intense. The scene flashed to her shocked face after she was eliminated, and she noticed Joe watching. 'Leshawna (CONF): '''Ok, Joe was ''more ''than enough to deal with, and now Mike's gone full wackjob? These newbies are straight up crazy "Should we tell anyone else? I mean these guys are our pals," said Geoff. "I don't want anyone to take action against Mike, he's still my friend," said Cameron, "which is why we haven't told Blaineley, Jo or Courtney. Who knows what they would do." "Maybe Harold could figure something out?" asked DJ, "dude has proven to be pretty smart about weird things." Cameron shrugged. "Maybe," he replied. Beth motioned for the six to disband and rejoin the others. '''Beth (CONF): '''We can't let the others know what's going on, I know it's not very nice but sometimes to do the right thing you have to be a little mean A flashback showed Beth's mean side way back in the second season, when she withheld a gift basket given by fans towards the end of the season. It then cut to her elimination in Vancouver. The camera then returned to the pool, and zoomed out showing the contestants having a good time. It then zoomed back in on the window, with the changed Mike standing there, holding something in his hand, and whistling a menacing tune. "Let's hope Trent doesn't miss his guitar," said Mike- or whoever it was. He then began laughing evilly as the scene cut to black. ''Continued after the completion of Chapter 28: Sucks to be in Santorini '' "What the heck?" said Trent, holding his broken guitar in Mike's room. "How did you even get this?" "I don't know! I told you, I don't remember anything that happens when- ''he ''comes," replied Mike. Trent just rolled his eyes.The next day went by smoothly. Trent and Duncan got in a brief fight about Gwen. Gwen ignored it, but Courtney couldn't. She just huffed and walked away. Nothing really has changed. That night everything went smoothly. Beth's glasses got "mysteriously" broken but she had a spare pair. Things were getting increasingly weird, and the contestants were getting increasingly suspicious. Cameron told Harold, but Harold wasn't sure what to do. '''Month 2, Day 21- 14 remaining in the competition ' The weather was pretty gloomy all day. It was days like this that made everyone wish they were still in the game. 'Month 2, Day 22- 13 remaining in the competition ' The next morning everyone gathered around the dock to see who would be brought as the next eliminated contestant. Shock spread across the group once Heather stepped off the boat. Alejandro just grinned. "Oh look who it is," said Alejandro, with his signature smirk. Heather just rolled her eyes. "Great, because ''Heather ''is just who we need right now, in the middle of whatever this is," said Leshawna. Heather just stuck her tongue out. '''Heather (CONF): '''Good to see none of these losers have changed "In the middle of what?" asked Izzy, out of genuine curiousity. Heather, Jo, Eva, Courtney and Blaineley all turned their full attention to Leshawna, who turned red. "Nothing, just being out of the game," replied Leshawna. "Yeah, nothing is like, going badly or anything," said Beth awkwardly. '''Gwen (CONF): '''Ok really Beth? If this secret is revealed then there is going to be a witchhunt for Mike and ''that's ''the best you can do? Suddenly, the boat driver walked up behind Heather and gave her a letter. On the front, "open me" was written in big letters. Heather opened the letter and began reading it aloud. "Dear contestants, be prepared, those that have sent you packing challenge after challenge will be visiting you soon- and you'll be playing a big part in their fate in this game. Regards, Chris." "A big part?" asked Courtney, grinning, "Things just got a little more interesting." The contestants split up, returning to their activities, waiting to see what Chris had in store for them. The scene returned to Mike in the window, or whatever had conspired inside of Mike, grinning. He shut the curtain, and continued whistling his menacing tune as the camera faded to black. Elimination Details Trivia